criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauricio Mendoza
|birthplace = Davis, California |family = Carlos Mendoza Yeniffer Behrens Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Mauricio Mendoza is a Colombian-American actor, voice actor, and producer best known for his roles in Resurrection Blvd., Angeles, and Hacienda Heights. Biography Mendoza was born in Davis, California, on December 28, 1969, but was raised in Colombia, South America. He earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree with an emphasis in Musical Theatre from the United States International University in San Diego, and an MFA from the University of San Diego and the Old Globe actor professional training program. Afterwards, Mendoza started an acting career. He most notably starred in three seasons of the Showtime-produced series Resurrection Blvd., plus one season each on the joint-'Telemundo/Sony Tri-Star' series Angeles and the bilingual MegaTV-produced soap-opera Hacienda Heights. Mendoza's other film and television credits include Criminal Minds, Hit the Floor, Dawn Patrol, Larceny, Crave the Fast Life, Confessions of a Gangster, The Shifting, Law and Order: LA, The Nine Lives of Chloe, Judging Amy, 24, King of Queens, Babylon 5, Undercovers, NCIS, Lincoln Heights, Cold Case, Virgin of Akron Ohio, Just for Kicks, Days of our Lives, WingCommander, Everybody Hates Chris, and Blow. In addition, his theatre credits include In the Heights, Destiny Of Desire, Water & Power, School of the Americas, The Fantasticks, Nine, Into the Woods, Zoot Suit, West Side Story, Man of La Mancha, Evita, Zorro Live, Much Ado about Nothing, Taming of the Shrew, Lalo: The Musical, Fantasma, Romeo and Juliet, and Cesar and Ruben. In his personal life, in 2010, Mendoza and his wife, fellow actress and producer Yeniffer Behrens, started a production company called True Form Films, which has produced films like After School, Fighting Chance, Sinverguenzas, The Shifting, and Los Internacionales. On Criminal Minds Mendoza portrayed Oscar Acosta, the father of a robbery-homicide victim, in the Season Eleven episode "Outlaw". Filmography *Larceny (2017) as Vincent *Crave: The Fast Life (2017) as Dominic *Ruta Madre (2016) as Alfonso Velasquez *The Power of One (2016) as Michael Brooks (short) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "Outlaw" (2015) TV episode - Oscar Acosta *Ladrones (2015) as Manolo *American Poltergeist 3 (2015) as Husband *Private Eyes (2015) as Mystery Man *Fifth Floor (2014) as Steve *Dawn Patrol (2014) as Detective Campana *Hit the Floor (2014) as Unknown Character *Next Time on Lonny (2014) as Lt. Hanna *After School (2014) as Michael Brooks *Thou Shalt Not Kill (2014) as Papa *Counterpunch (2014) as Officer Montes *A Gangster's Word (2013) as Father Mendoza *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *The Shifting (2013) as Delgado *Zephyr Springs (2013) as Al Martinez *Sin Vergüenza (2013) as Doctor (TV miniseries) *East Los High (2013) as Father Rodolfo *Por Tu Culpa (2012) as Robledo *Souled (2012) as Kingston (short) *Your Father's Daughter (2012) as Miguel (short) *Unknowns (2012) as Franco *Once Upon a Fight (2012) as Aldo Cassini *Encounters (2012) as Omar *La Sorpresa del Katch: El Corrido del Katch 2 (2012) as Andy (video) *Undercovers (2012) as Dr. Bernatt *Hearts of Men (2011) as Unknown Character *The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011) as Xavier's Father *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Mexican Border Guard *Confession of a Gangster (2010) as Detective Romero *Days of Our Lives (2010) as South American Hotel Manager *Hacienda Heights (2008-2010) as Juan Garcia, Sr./Caesar (22 episodes) *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Paul Reyes *Cold Case (2007) as Carlos Garcia, 2007 *The Virgin of Akron, Ohio (2007) as Carlos Mendoza *A Day at the Theatre (2006) as Unknown Character (short) *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *Just for Kicks (2006) as Unknown Character *Everybody Hates Chris (2006) as Man *NCIS (2006) as Rico Caldas *24 (2005) as Doctor Sanford *Numb3rs (2005) as FBI Computer Tech #3 (uncredited) *Resurrection Blvd. (2000-2002) as Miguel Santiago (53 episodes) *Judging Amy (2001) as Larry Montoya *Blow (2001) as Benny *Ángeles (1999-2001) as David José (5 episodes) *The King of Queens (2000) as Michael Cedeno *Babylon 5 (1998) as Ranger *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) as Luis (voice) *Rhapsody on Rails (1997) as Lt. Victor Castillo (short) *Vital Signs (1997) as Roberto (2 episodes) *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) as Border Worlds Pilot #1 (video game, voice) 'PRODUCER' *The Power of One (2016) - Executive Producer (short) *SinVerguenzas (2016) - Producer *Between the Lights (2015) - Executive Producer (short) *Encounters (2014-2015) - Executive Producer (2 episodes) *Fighting Chance (2014) - Producer *It Can Only Be Used Once (2014) - Producer (short) *After School (2014) - Producer *The Real Faces of Dialysis (2013) - Executive Producer/Producer (documentary short) *The Shifting (2013) - Associate Producer 'WRITER' *The Power of One (2016) (short) *Encounters (2012) - 1 episode 'DIRECTOR' *After School (2014) - Co-Director 'CASTING DEPARTMENT' *Fighting Chance (2014) - Casting 'SOUNDTRACK' *Lay It On The Line - Zephyr Springs (2013) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors